Unintentional Love?
by BeyondTheBound
Summary: She could have fatalitized him. Many.. they li- they don't live off of fatalities, but they usually end it in a… gruesome death. But Cassie, Cassie Cage didn't do that. She just knocked him out, punched him so hard, it knocked the wind out of "him". And him is Erron. Erron Black.
1. Prologue

_She could have fatalitized him. But she_ _ **didn't**_ _… She just knocked him out. A lot of people in Earthrealm (The Special Forces, of course), the Nether realm, Edenian, the Outworld… they li- they don't live off of fatalities, but they usually end it in a… gruesome death. But Cassie, Cassie Cage didn't do that. She just knocked him out, punched him so hard, it knocked the wind out of "him". And him is Erron. Erron Black._


	2. Chapter 1

I pull my hair out of my usual ponytail, letting my blond hair go flat. Its 10:30, and I just got back from Outworld, and I ran into a few assholes. Literally, they looked like an actual asshole. With the cheeks and the hole. I guess you get that from Outworld, or what other excuse you can come up with. But there was someone who didn't look like an "asshole". I forgot his name… Damn… let me think.

 _I put on my headphones; turned on Fall Out Boy, put my pistols back in their cases on my back._ What can I say? I can like the 21'st century shit, considering one of my fatalities contain the "selfie". _I walked back to the ship? It flies in the air, so that's what you are going to get. But I see a certain cowboy, or whatever you call Outworlders. He was handsome, and I cannot deny. But his voice sounds almost robotic, and that is none of my concern. His name was Erron. I don't know what his last name. But something strange happened. I couldn't kill you. Make him feel my bubble head fatality. I just punched him so hard, it knocked him out cold. Bam, he must be playing mind tricks on me. Just like dad does sometimes, when he's desperate. Ugh, gross. You don't want to hear the things… I hear from him and his slut. No offense to sluts, but seriously. You can earn money from picking up garbage. Not feeling other people's deeds. Like my dad's._

 _I hate how my dad needs someone to feel his deeds for him. It was partially General Blade's fault. (She does not like me calling her mom. Sorry mom.) She just kind of pushed me and dad away. I don't know if he is desperate, or if he can just win every girl he sees, using his mind tricks on sluts. But anyway, I'm losing the point is. I didn't kill Erron. Like I was supposed to. I was trained to fatalitize others form Outworld, or whoever declared Kombat. Erron declared Kombat,- which was very stupid of him -. I somehow gave him mercy. I will pull out his bra- never mind._

 _To disgusting. Way to disgusting for me to do. I'm not like my mom, or dad. They strangely enjoy doing fatalities that are way out of my league. Like my dad's famous "Here's Johnny!" 'fatality'. You may see me as a badass on the outside, which is very true. I am also a badass on the inside. Just breaking bones and contorting people's bodies is just no, mom's isn't bad, but like I said, out of my league._

"Cassie! Jesus, are you there?" Jacqui asked over the phone.

"Wha-. Yes, of course I'm listening. Why wouldn't I be?" I said matter-a-statement'ly. (I have no idea if I made this word up. Bear with me.)

"Oh really? What did I just say?" Jacqui asked, and I could tell she loved me being clueless.

"Well… You said… Erm… We-". I got interrupted by Jacqui's laugh, knowing she was right about me being clueless.

"I said we might get out promotions today. If you cannot fall asleep during our training."

"What time do I have to be there?" I asked, getting my training gear out of my very special closet, for very special things. Like tying hot guys up. And also getting my pistols from my very special case holder, sliding them into my back slots.

"More like 10 minutes." And I almost screamed at that. It takes me like, 11 minutes to get there without stopping. General Blade does not like me being late.

"Fuckity, fuck, fuck. This is wonderful. I'm not even dressed. Do you think I can speed without a speeding ticket?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Cassie. Could you try not screwing it up? After we're done, we can go get ice cream. I just worked hard for this promotion." I understand what she has to say.

"Alright, alright. See you in a few, Jack-Jac-".

"Don't call me that."

"Got it.."

After slipping in my uniform, I hop downstairs. After doing an awesome ass roll, I walk close to the door, but hear something in the kitchen. _Alright, if something pops out at me, I'm shooting it's fucking face._

(A/N: So, how was it? Sorry if this was pretty OC, I'm not trying to make this like all on all personality. Just a bit on both. Review for me? It helps me. Any ideas for me? PM me. I'd love to also have some OC characters in this also. These are the requirements in the application to being an OC character:

OC's name:

OC's age: (must be at least 17.)

OC's hair color and eye color:

OC's personality: (Can be jealous, friendly, shy, best friends with Cassie (#FangirlAttackAF)).

I think that's it. PM me It, please. I wrote a whole chapter, but it deleted when I accidentally did Ctrl & W. Whoops… This – in my opinion – is better.

(Who do you think was in the kitchen? Review it below, or wherever the hell you review it. (:

-Beyond/Wendi))))).


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, but own the OOC in this. Nah, nah. I own nothing of this. Just my imagination.**

 _If something pops up, I'm shooting its fucking face._ I thought to myself, shoving a piece of gum into my mouth. I readied one of my pistols, holding it out in front of me. "Nothing? There's never action anymore…" I sighed, turning around once again, put I feel a pain in my shoulder. _Holy shit, did someone inject me with drugs or something?_ I tried walking, and I was failing miserably. _These drugs are strong as hell… Yes, I know I'm a badass, but I don't take hardcore fucking drugs. I only chew on grass, that's it, I swear._

 **Incoming Call: General Bladey-waydey (Mama)** _General Blade would surely kill me if she saw this._ I tried grabbing my cell phone, it took a little of time. I suddenly feel like my energy was taken away from me. I answered the call before blacking out.

 _I was in my old house, and I was 10. Mom and dad were fighting… again. It breaks me whenever they do this. I sneak out of my window, 3 in the morning. There was only one place I could go, and that was Jacqui's. I walked in the rain for about a minute, since she did live across the street. She and I have trained so hard, so hard to get into the Spec Ops. But we both though thought the same thing. That we wanted to be higher than Spec Ops. Spec Ops, just Spec Ops was not just our thing. We promised Jax, Dad, and Mom, everyone that we would become stronger, that they would not have to always look after their "little" daughter._

I opened my eyes, to be woken into an emergency room. Why was I in here? I have no fucking clue. I looked for any sign of gum, but no such luck. I chew on my gum whenever I get stressed. Just like when I fight people. I put a piece of gum into my mouth, I just feel better and more secure with it. Gum has been my favorite candy or whatever the hell you want to call it. I have gained some of my energy, to sit up and look around the room. "Well, that's great. No one came to see me." I looked around a bit more, to find my charged cell phone. _Oh, I praise the lord for this. I will clean your shoes with my lips. And yet, still a better love story than Twilight._

After playing a few games, checking _Friendship,_ and so others, I have gained all of my energy to get myself out of bed, change, and hope to god not get caught for leaving. _Just, hospitals creep me the fuck out. I got sent to an asylum one time because they thought I was a devil's spawn. And Scorpion – or who the hell it was – is more of a devil's spawn. I can't create fire with my bare hands._ I scoffed inwardly, not seeing my pistols anywhere.

After changing out of these hospital gowns, I walked down the hall silently. I put on my head and walked down the hallway. I almost reached the hallway when someone called my name. _This voice sounds deep as hell, almost robotic. Aw shit, I think I know who it is._ I hurry down the hallway finding Jacqui pull into the hospital parking lots.

I take off my hood, and open the door to Jacqui's car. "Shit, can we go now? Oh, do you have a piece of gum I can borrow?" I rambled, shutting the car door. I heard a gunshot literally fly by us. _Yep, I know who the hell that is._ Can you find the over-obsessive cow turd? _OH SHIT, THERE HE IS._

"Let's go Jacqui!"

"Do I get a thank you?"

"For what?!"

"For picking you up after you passed out at your house."

"Thanks… for not being there at the hospital with me." I scowled. _And this is where I hear the lecture._

Yep, and I got lectured the whole way down the street to my house. But hey, I got my piece of gum I wanted.

(Woo-hoo! Chapter Two! Four Reviews so far. This is where I reply to some.

Mimi: Ok. Where are you going with this? I'm curious.

Me: Well, I'm thinking of a fanfiction with romance in it, but also comedy in it. It would be greatly appreciated if you commented/reviewed more. It'll make more sense later, maybe.

GoGurl: OMG, if Johnny and Sonya found out about Carrie's crush.

Me: And I'm excited to make that part of the story.

psynom twin: It's a great read, and the characters aren't ooc. Keep up the great work. Can't wit for more

Me: That means a lot, please keep reviewing it. I love seeing reviews. Also, if you have any ideas for me, please PM me them.

FanFanFiction: I really want the next chapter to be longer. I was captivated by just this one paragraph!

Me: I try to make the chapters before I go total OOC. I had a chapter before, but accidentally did Ctrl + W… Sorry about that. Cx I promise, chapters will be longer. I like updating one chapter a day, instead of waiting a whole 2-3 days for a new long chapter. Do you agree?


	4. Oneshot 1

(This is a "oneshot", for Mother's Day. Sonya Blade and Cassie bond, and maybe I'll get another chapter uploaded today, but a lot of you guys want longer chapters. How long? Please review or PM me it. They both are GREATLY appreciated. This will be on 1st person. **1** **ST** **PERSON.)**

Cassie lay on her bed, chewing her piece of bubble gum. She sighed, _Mother's Day. What the hell am I supposed to say to General Blade? Or, mad mom. Oh damn, she'd probably kill me. Or she would keep my skull as a display – with a ton of other skull displays –. I mean, yeah she left me and dad 5 years ago. But dad also left me, left me every night to myself. Cried in bed, wondering if he'd be back, I know I was thirteen but it was hard as rocks to get through. Felt like I was suffocated by an intense wind storm. But I am here, and I am going to try and make mom… a little more kid friendly? I am eighteen, yes. But I don't want her talking to me like I'm a fucking dog, although I hate when dogs are talked to like that._

She puts her bubble gum into her pocket, wearing her usual sweats and T-Shirt, with a jacket over her shoulders. _Time to make mom's day the best of her life. And none of the incest shit, gross._ She grabs one of her pistols, or most likely both of them and sits them into both of her sweat pockets. They are set on safety, just in case she accidentally – if I did – pulls the trigger. _Jacqui would probably laugh her ass off of at that one._

Minutes later, Cassie is in front of her mother's apartment. _Dammit, why can't I knock on the damned door?_ But before she could knock on the door, General Blade opens the door, looking at Cassie in the eyes.

"You're interrupting my peace, Sergeant Cage."

"Yes, and I know they gave you the day off, but I just wanted to say that I still love you after 5 years, even though it has been hell without you." Cassie said, leaving her box on a table by where she could stand – it was necklace, with a picture of all three of them, smiling, looking extremely happy inside of it – but of course, General Blade hasn't opened yet, thinking it was a piece of shit. It even had Cassie's gum in it. _This better not be a waste,_ General Blade thought, grabbing the box.

She opened it, and many emotions washed over it. Sadness, happiness, anger, man emotions. Even though this was INCREDIBLY rare for Cassie watch, she saw her mother tear up a bit. "Mom… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"This is… great Cassandra. This means a lot. Th-Thank you. I really miss this family that we used to hold. And I totally blew it. For work, you hated me ignoring you."

"Mom, I get it. I've worked hard for becoming "Sergeant Cassie". Who needs school when your whole family is a badass?"

"I love you too, Cassandra Cage. I love your father also, I am sorry I left you both, I will try with M- John."

And the rest of the day, they watched movies, vented, cried, chewed gum, they truly had a fun day.

(I will continue this One-Shot when there are more holidays. So watch out for the one-shots. Review if you liked. SORRY THIS WAS NOT LONG, I HAD OTHER THINGS TO DO. :C Please forgive me.~? Thank you for reading.)


	5. Shout Outs for OC Characters

Shout Outs!~

 **NEW CHAPTER OUT TOMORROW!**

(Shout out to everyone for OC's. That is about it, for what I need right now. I love GoGurl's OC a lot, she has more than one. I wish you had a real account, so that I could review back to you/PM you with the wonderful suggestion. I will be definitely using that.

Shout out to the others, also!

Dragon slayer 12 – Thank you for the sweet OC. I will be using him in the story~

ChocoXAiyaha – I will be using Arima also.

GoGurl – Thank you for the review, and the incredible storyline info. Big credit/shout out to you. The plot is wonderful, and thanks for the great descriptiveness. Could you make an account and PM me ideas if you would? Don't want to spoil it for others! And of course, I will make my story plot, so you don't have to be bored with chapters.)


	6. Chapter 3

" _Thanks… for not being there at the hospital with me." I scowled. And this is where I hear the lecture._

After I changed into my sweats and T-Shirt, (It was a Fall Out Boy T-Shirt), I wait for mom to get home. She's been nicer to me, but she has this new… asshole. No, they have not sex, and I sure as well make that not happen. I will squish his testicles so hard… Just like every person I've fought. That is practically my moto. Popping of mans balls. But I can't do that. For General Blade, mom, any of the above. The little crush she has is… I think his name is Draco. But he's a total asswipe. He acts polite with everybody else, BUT me. I don't even look at him, and he glares at me.

 _Like, what the fuck? Get off your little man period, my young pentagon. You will not go far._ But seriously, he's a fucking ass hole. If he talks to me like that again, I'll be sure to hit him where the family jewels are at.

This other is Jez. I swear, I hear her and my dad… ugh. I don't even talk to him anymore. Or as much. It disgusts me at how much they are "in love" with them, but don't give a fuck about me. At least I have met a few new friends. Their names are Aiko Li. She's super smart with strategies, tactics. She's just super smart. Then there is-

I was interrupted by what sounded like footsteps, coming closer to my room. "Oh boo hoo. Come out." I yelled, picking up one of my pistols. I reloaded, cocked it, and walked closer to the door.

 _I could feel nothing, just… tired._ And blacked out.

After what felt like eternity from blacking out. _Shit, what time is it?_ I could feel pain in my lower back, my right shoulder – it felt like I got whipped – and saw that it had a bullet wound in it. _Aw fuck, this is just wonderful. Just wonderful!_

Where I was, was no hospital room. It looked like an asylum. And those are creepy as hell. The only way out was through the bars, _jail bars._ Oh my lord, what the hell am I gonna do? I'm gonna miss training, bitched at by Jacqui, bitched at by Jez and whoever the fuck he was, bitched at by my parents. Oh it'll be hell. This is the same place… the team and I got jailed. _Outworld? I didn't activate a portal… but… Oh shit, someone must have came for me, for a reason. But why? No idea, and I'm not in the mood for good Cassie Cage. If someone pisses me off, I'm falcon punching them right between the legs._

I sighed, hearing more footsteps coming down.

"Kotal Kahn would like to have a word with you."

"Tell him I said… no."

"You cannot deny, let's go." The guard said, opening the jail door and injecting me with some kind of drug that made me go whoopee…

"You have a pretty face…" I awkwardly said – and I am drugged, just remember that. No laughing, assholes – and touched it with my hand.

"Knock that off." Said the guard. The guard had a familiar voice to it… Deep, emotionless, a cowboy ring to it? Bleh, whatever. Not that I care or anything. The thing I didn't notice till later, was the bandana on the guards the face… and we weren't anywhere close to Kotal's palace. "Uhm… I suggest you let me go. Now. Or I will wreck that beautiful family jewels of yours." I said, the drugs quickly stopped working. "In." He simply said, pointing at a small shack.

"No." I simply said. "I've already dealt with enough ass holes today, and you b-." but was interrupted by a slap to the face. "IN!" he yelled, more energy into the yell. "You won't even let me talk! What the f-!" but with another slap to the face. That's it, I've had enough of this asshole. Before I could do anything, I heard a gunshot. Sounded like a revolver. The person next to me fell to the group, a bunch of pixels surrounding the dead body. I looked up to see him. Him.

I reached into my pocket, to find nothing but my bubble gum – of course –. "You alright?" He asked emotionlessly. "I'm dandy, I got kidnapped, slapped, and almost shot. I'm fine. Fucking. Dandy." I mocked, lifting the middle finger.

"I wouldn't act like that, especially to someone who saved your life." He said, and I could tell he was smirking. _Quit acting cocky, Cassie. Deep breaths._ "And? I saved your life too." I rolled my eyes, pulling out the last piece of gum I had. "Was this a favor, or?.." I said, not entirely amused. "What? You want one of us to die? Rematch? Alright then." I said, trying to act overall confident, with only little confidence. I had nothing with me. Not my pistols, my whacker – please do not ask why I call it that –.

"Rematches, to me are childish and pathetic. I am here to ask why the hell you kept me alive." _**Erron**_ said, putting his revolver away.

"Because…"

(Bam. Thanks all for reading. I will continue making chapters like this (please bear with me) until Summer starts, or I have another day off. Maybe weekend's chapters will be longer. I have exams tomorrow, and it's almost 12 here. Hope this is a makeup? Thanks for reading. C: Review if you'd like, it supports me.)

(Bam. Thanks all for reading.


	7. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone, I've had writers block and school. q.q Happy Saturday! This chapter is going to be longer than most chapters, a least 1k words. Continue on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events- will, maybe the events, and do not own MKX (I wish I could. ;~;)**

" _Because…"_

It's pretty obvious I do not like him. Why did I not kill him? Well, I sure as hell do NOT want to be remembered as a non-humanist, blood craving monster. I thought monsters were fake, until I came to Outworld. The skirt man, what was his name? Kotal? Oh yeah, Erron serves him.

"Because…?" He asked, pretty impatiently.

"I'm not like any of the Outworlders, or like my parents. I hope you know I rarely kill anybody." I said mockingly, blowing my piece of gum and popping it. "Patience is a virtue, wouldn't grandma be proud of you if you said that?" I said in a sarcastic tone, saying it towards Kahn. "Jumbo and Fun size? You should check their insanity level. It's beyond than insanity-insanity."

"You leave them out of this. Kotal – isn't a grandma – Ferra, Torr – They do what they need to do, and that is that, Kahn saved us, don't talk shit about him –." He said full of anger, pulling out one of his revolvers. "Hey, hey, you're not you when you are hungry. Have a fist to the face." I said, smacking Erron across the face with my now formed fist. After Erron recovered from the blow to the face, he shot a bullet at me, hitting my left leg, my right arm, and then my chin. And yet, that still did not hurt (as much). I've been through worse, much worse than a bullet. _To bad I don't have my pistols, I'd totally kick this guys ass._

"If you give me my pistols, I might let you leave _alive_." I said blowing a sarcastic bubble, _No way in hell am I letting him leave alive. His sassiness may have him killed today_. Seeing I still had my lighter and my whipper. _It's the weapon I use whenever I selfie-kill someone._

Erron reached in his pocket, pulling out one of my pistols, and reaching into his other pocket, pulling out my other pistol. He threw them at me, one hitting me in the knee, but I caught the other one aiming at my head. _Shall we end this fast?_

My reflexes were to fast for him, me hitting him across the face with my whipper, me cart wheeling him in the face, and lit his face on fire with my lighter. _I don't even remember if I popped off his testicles or not._ I thought to myself, me going in my split formation and hitting him _**square**_ in the family starter. _Bleh, might as well have a little fun._ I thought, squishing his testicles to where they almost popped, but not necessarily. _If all readers are reading this, no we are not having sex._ He screamed out in pain, falling flat on his back.

"See? You're down in one hit." I said, walking away from the now crippled Erron – for now –blowing the smoke out of both of my babies.

 _Did he seriously pass out? Fun while it lasted…_ I thought to myself, raiding what he had on him – besides his revolvers – and saw my phone, _thank the lord… I'd never live,_ and picked up the portal'er. _General Blade told me tons about these, but I never payed attention. I don't even know what it's called…_ I dialed in the coordination to Earthrealm, memorizing the coordinates to where Special Forces were. _**(A/N: Sorry if this is the wrong way to… use it.)**_ After the purple-circle like object opened, I walked through it, flipping off a now passed out Erron.

After entering the portal, I appeared in front of the Special Forces training facility. Seeing I was in my normal _Cassie_ sweats and my white jacket, I hijacked one of the Special Forces' jeeps, driving to my house.

 _What a day it was…_

 _(2 chapters each day for the whole week, they will get longer!)_


	8. Chapter 5

(Hi, everyone! Sorry if I have been gone, but school is now out for me. You know what that means, more updating. I may be taking breaks in the future, so don't get mad at me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

…After I finish reading the last chapter… ahah…)

When I finally reach my dad's condo, I lay on my stomach flat, it was exhausting as hell… I should have finished him off. _Maybe I was just too tired to do it?_ I hear the door open and close, seeing my father come through the door with his flat-chested whore. I know Jez and Draco are having little affairs, and do not ask how I know. Jez likes to brag about it when my father isn't by us, and Draco brags about it when mom isn't around me. They're literally fine with everyone else, BUT me. I don't even know what I did, but I am going to fight some fake, two-sided Barbie doll soon. I could literally feel it.

"Cassie, are you alright? You look pale." But my dad was also pale. I knew he's been drinking when Jez and her Barbie self forcefully joined this "family".

"I'm fine. You should see yourself. You look worse than I do." I replied, but dad walking away into the hallway, Jez coming into the room more.

"You look worse, you precious waste of breath."

"At least I'm not a manufacture Barbie doll with the dry vagina. You're like, 40 years old."

"That's not what your daddy says when we have our little, "sleepover." Replied Jez, and me hearing her say that made me click. "You don't belong with my dad, you piece of shit. Now quit fucking with me, and go fuck with the hobo down the street. You belong there, right?" _**(A/N: Not trying to offend homeless people. :C )**_

I got up and bitch slapped her across the face, moving my leg up to kick her in the face. She was surprised by this, her going to punch me across the face with her now-formed-fist, but father Cage came into the room. I smirked, secretly flipping off Barbie. I saw dad with a thermometer, checking my temperature. "Dad, this isn't necessary. I'm fine." Yeah, yeah. I'm not really fine. _Damn… I really need to get high soon._

"What happened in here? I swear, I heard something fall in here." /Johnny/ said, walking around. "Seriously dad, stay out of my shit. Oh look, it's almost midnight." I reminded him, and he nodded, holding Jez by the hand. That really hurt me. I wish I could shoot every little dick off in the world right now. I texted Jacqui, Mia, Abbie, Aiko, Kung Jin, and Takeda. You do not want to know what I heard in my dad's room. After about 30 minutes, I finally had enough of their disgusting shit. I'd feel more comfortable if it was my mom, not trying to be weird. Hearing my step-bitch (sickening to call her that, considering she's nothing to me). Just hearing the one who dresses almost like porn, groaning and shit. Disgusting. Haven't you felt uncomfortable? Thank god I'm getting my own place soon.

Anyway, when it's around 12:30, I leave for the park around the corner. I went a little early to take notice everything around me. Man… I miss being innocent. Everything has gone to hell when Jez and Draco joined this "family" that we have. A few minutes later, she see's Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin get here with the food, beers, and a few soda's. I don't know if I want to be sober tonight or not.

.. _Fuck it, I haven't been drunk in forever._

Cassie pulls the weed out of her pocket, throwing it in the middle. _I already feel fucking sick… Maybe I've had enough._

When Mia, Abbie, and Aiko get here, we just talk, about our life problems, of course. It was actually one of the things I liked to do. Gossip about how much I hate the step-whore and the step-dick. But I guess I liked listening too, because that'd be selfish if I didn't. But this story isn't about googly shit. I need to show my badass side too. When it finally got to my turn, I told them about Shinnok, about beating him, Jez, my step-whore (or quote on quote from me, "Manufacture Barbie Doll"), and about Draco, him charming my mother.

"Holy shit, I came up with the craziest idea, oh lord. Maybe Draco and Jez, ARE working for Shinnok." I said, still mostly drunk. I laughed at nothing funny, nothing funny. The people around me (my friends..) all looked pretty serious, while I looked like a retarded turtle taking pills over his dose. I don't know what my friends would say, but I say,

"Oh yeah, and _Erron Black_ _ **kidnapped**_ me." And something crazier popped up in her head. That kept saying, ' _Marry Erron for answers.' 'Marry Erron for answers.'_ "I feel like I would get more reinforcements and answers if I.." Oh shit, I may be drunk, but I still get nervous. Hell, I feel even more sober now.

I don't know what Jacqui was thinking, but Jacqui said, "You feel like you would get more reinforcements and answers if you married him?" She said sarcastically, and I said.,

"Exactly!" and boy did Jacqui NOT like that idea.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL? HE WANTED TO KIDNAP US, _**YEARS AGO**_!" Scary Jacqui freaked everybody out. I always feel like she'll turn into a red eyed, ogre – shrek type, just look at how funny that would look.

"Jacqui, I know you're mad. You know what you need? A snickers. Oh, I might have a snickers bar, right he-." But I got interrupted by the footsteps, a few… feet from us? 

"Shit, everyone hide!" I yelled, still half drunk and half sober, not even high. Thank god I did no smoking, otherwise I'd probably be the retarded turtle not taking its proper dose. _**(A/N: Not trying to be offensive! I am NOT making fun of retarded, that's screwed up.)**_


	9. Information: Hiatus

Hello, everyone.. I'm kind of Hiatus right now on writing this story, I've lost motivation, depressed, complaints about my story, school. There's a lot of going on right now. If you want updates, or see some of my roleplays, I actually have a few Twitter accounts that you may like.

Sam (Until Dawn): _AdventurousSam

Max Caulfield (Life is Strange): MaxCaulfieldii

Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat X - Inactive/Hiatus): StubbornCass

Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat 9 - Inactive/Hiatus): LieutenantBlade

Tweet me in the mentions or DM me, and please, please, give me your honest idea if I should continue this story. I hate put-downs, and I will NOT tolerate it.

I love you all, hope you have a wonderful morning/day/night.

xoxo/Wendy


End file.
